


Failed Apologies

by bookberry005



Series: Failed Apologies [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I am not sorry, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Miscommunication, Sad Hasegawa Langa, i am in pain, i woke up and chose violence what of it?, if they just talked but no, they're both stupid someone help them please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookberry005/pseuds/bookberry005
Summary: Langa meets Reki on the road after searching for him. The argument that results ends in broken skateboards, hearts, promises, and might as well be the end of their friendship.(post episode 9. yes i have chosen violence. i do not care)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Failed Apologies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210301
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Failed Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> BET WE'RE TIRED OF MISCOMMUNICATION SK8 FANS BUT YOU GET MORE OF IT BECAUSE I AM IN PAIN.  
> but seriously, I can only see Langa and Reki's next conversation as ending in a yelling match so I wrote it while procrastinating on an essay.

Langa sprinted through the gates at S and out onto the road, carrying his broken skateboard and desperately thinking of what to say to Reki if he managed to find him. He’d have to apologize for breaking the promise, and then from there see if Reki would fix his board. Yeah that seemed like a good place to start.

Eventually, Langa caught sight of red hair peeking out from the hood of a sweatshirt.

“REKI!,” he yelled.

Reki stopped in his tracks, not turning around.

Langa caught up, stopping a few feet away.

“Reki, I’m-”

“Shut up”

Langa stopped, taken aback by the anger in Reki’s voice. Reki had never spoken to him like that before. Never. Not even on that night in the rain. Not even during those school days where barely a single word was uttered between them.

Langa took a deep breath. “Reki will you at least listen to me?,” he pleaded. “I’m so sorry for what I said. I had no idea you felt that strongly about it and-”

Reki whirled around. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up? I don’t want to hear it from you, Langa”. His eyes flicked down to the broken board in Langa’s hands. “Oh. So that’s why you’re here?”

Langa looked down at the board as well. “No. No Reki I’m not just here because of the board”

Reki laughed. It was bitter and cold, not at all like the warm laugh that made Langa’s heart beat faster every time he heard it. The laugh that happened every time Reki got on a board and skated, or when Langa fell and Reki laughed at his clumsiness.

_"You used to snowboard!," Reki would laugh. "Why can't you balance?"_

_"Because this thing has wheels," Langa would grumble. "Snowboards do not"_

God, Langa missed that. He wanted it back again.

“So why are you here? To apologize?”

“Yes!”

Reki glared. “Then forget it”

Langa blinked. “What?”

“I SAID FORGET IT!”

Reki’s voice echoed through the dark street. Langa’s brain moved at a hundred miles an hour to try and comprehend what was happening. Didn’t Reki want an apology? Wasn't that why he was avoiding Langa?

Langa looked up at Reki, seeing a few tears run down his face. “I don’t want your stupid apology because I know you don’t even mean it!,” Reki shouted.

Oh. Langa thought about it for a few moments. Did he mean the apology, or was it just rehearsed words he was saying to try and get Reki back? He didn’t regret entering and competing in the tournament. He regretted hurting Reki. But entering the tournament had hurt Reki, so shouldn’t Langa regret it? This whole thing made his head hurt.

“I’m not sorry for entering the tournament,” Langa decided on saying.

Reki turned to walk away, but Langa threw his broken board onto a nearby bench and grabbed Reki’s arm.

“I’m not sorry for entering the tournament, or racing against Adam, or doing dangerous tricks. I am sorry for hurting you, and I’ll do what I can to fix it”

The two of them stood there for a second in silence, Langa holding onto Reki’s wrist. It must have been at least one in the morning at that point, and Langa vaguely wondered what happened in the race between Adam and Cherry. He shouldn’t be thinking about that right now.

“Then drop out of the tournament,” Reki whispered. It was barely audible, almost so quiet Langa couldn’t hear.

That made Langa mad for the first time since this whole thing started. “Excuse me?,” he spat. “You want me to _drop out_?”

Reki tore his arm from Langa’s grip and whirled around once again. “Yeah, I do”

“No way”

“Then leave”

“I’m not doing that either”

The pair glared at each other, the air between them filled with unsaid words that neither of them could say or understand.

After a few moments, Reki’s gaze shifted to the skateboard on the bench. “I’m done with this”

“With what?”. Langa genuinely had no idea what was going on. Currently the only thing in his head was anger and shock. At skating, at Adam, at himself, at the world, hell even at Reki. Or even at his mom for making them move from Canada to Japan. None of this would’ve happened if Reki and Langa weren’t even in the same country.

“With skating. With just being the one who supports you guys”. Reki shook his head and looked up at Langa, tears once again pricking at his eyes. “With being ‘the one who’s not Langa’. With being the one who holds everyone back. I’m done with being everyone’s second choice”

So that’s what this was about. It was about Reki’s insecurities. Strangely, that just made the anger in Langa burn hotter rather than make him calm down and try to maybe talk it over with Reki.

“Maybe you should’ve sorted out your own goddamn insecurities before cutting me off,” Langa spat. “Did you ever think about how I feel about this? Or Miya? Or Joe or Cherry or Shadow? I get you need space but an explanation would’ve been nice”

 _Shit_. He did not just say that. He wanted to take it back the second it left his mouth. But his mouth wouldn’t open or form the words.

Reki looked shocked, but that shock quickly went back to anger. “Maybe I would’ve considered it if everything wasn’t always about you!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Reki laughed that bitter laugh again. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed everyone complimenting you, or how good of a skater you are, or that you can hold your own again Adam or Miya or Joe or Shadow?! Everything’s about Snow and how great he is! That rookie who duct taped his feet to a skateboard and faced off against Shadow with no experience”. He was quiet for a second, drawing in a shaky breath. “I’m just the guy that makes your boards or gives you moral support or cheers for you from the sidelines. And that’s all I will be”

Langa shoved Reki’s shoulders. He was done hearing this kind of crap from Reki. Done hearing about how Reki wasn't good enough or how Langa was so amazing. He was just so tired of it.

“Listen to me, you fucking dumbass. I can tell you that me and the rest of our friends do not think of you like that. You’re the one who taught me how to skate! Doesn’t that automatically make you better than me? Or are you so stuck in your own self hatred that you can’t tell that we all care about you?”

Langa was shocked those words even came out of his mouth with the emotion behind them that they did. He’d never been good at conversation or communicating, and that was definitely coming back to bite him in the ass right about now. He knew those were more words he should take back, and yet he didn't. Reki wasn't going to listen logically, so clearly this was the only way.

Reki shoved Langa right back. “You’ve always been perfect so what would you know?”

Langa had nothing to say to that. What was he going to say? “No I’m not perfect, you are!”? That was just going to make Reki even more upset.

So Langa walked back to the bench and grabbed his broken board. “I wouldn’t be where I am if you hadn’t taught me how to use this. I wouldn’t have beaten Joe if you hadn’t screamed at me during the tournament. I’m only where I am because of you, Reki. Because you taught me how to skate and you made my board and you skated with me to school and at S and everywhere around”

“Yeah but we’re not in those times anymore. You’ve progressed to a level far beyond me. I can’t skate with you anymore. I’m not interesting enough”

“If you think that, then you’re living under a rock”. Langa took a deep breath. Time to try maybe being a little rational. “Reki. Skating with anyone else will never be the same as skating with you. Because I _like_ you. You’re the one who makes skating worth it for me. And I don’t want to skate if it’s not with you. So come back to S. Help me fix my board. We’ll figure this whole mess out together, okay?”

Langa blushed. Where the hell had that come from? Guess it was out there now.

The confession hung in the air. Reki looked at Langa with an expression he couldn’t decipher. Anger, sadness, confusion, regret, finally setting on something conflicted.

Reki looked away. “So why’d you choose Adam and the tournament over me? If I mean so much to you, then why?”

Langa’s heart shattered. He had nothing to say to that. There wasn’t anything he could say. So he just stood there, feelings out in the open, broken board in hand. Had he just screwed things up with Reki for good?

Reki walked over and gestured to Langa to give him the board. In some desperate hope that maybe, just maybe, Reki still wanted to come back, Langa gave it to him.

Reki threw the larger piece of the board on the ground and jumped on it with enough force to crack it. It didn’t break, but a crack ran down the middle. He jumped on it again, and this time, the board cracked further. Not enough to snap, but enough where it was definitely in a worse shape than before.

Reki kicked it into the road, the two almost broken halves of the board laying in the street. “I hope a car runs that stupid board over and shatters it for good”

Langa stared at the board in the road in disbelief. Then, he turned to Reki, grabbing the collar of his shirt with one hand and pointing at the board in the road with the other. “Why the hell did you do that?,” he snapped.

Reki shoved Langa away. “Because I’m not fixing your board so you can go hurtling to your death down some skateboarding track”

“Reki-”

“ENOUGH!,” Reki yelled. “I already told you, I’m done. Go find someone else to make you a board. They can watch you go racing to your death at S. You can get hurt as much as you want, just stay away from me and don’t expect me to be around when you end up in the hospital”

Langa didn’t say anything as Reki walked away. Eventually, he turned back towards S, leaving his broken board in the street, staring straight ahead with cold determination. He didn’t need Reki anymore. Not if Reki wasn’t willing to help himself or listen.

**Author's Note:**

> yes there's more to this but both things could stand alone so i'll post the other thing later.


End file.
